


Mary Anne Meets Cam Geary

by missey3455



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missey3455/pseuds/missey3455
Summary: Mary Anne gets to record stuff with her favorite movie star! She can't wait to get started.





	1. The Info on Auditions

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Baby-Sitters Club: Ann Martin does.

My dad and I were heading to the mall in Stamford, Connecticut. We were having a father-daughter day, after I finished school. My name is Mary Anne Spier, and I'm a thirteen-year-old resident of Stoneybrook.  
Dad's been raising me alone my entire life, my mom died when I was an infant. She had leukemia, and I have no memories of her. Recently, one of my best friends and I reunited my father with her mother. Dad was high school sweethearts with a woman named Sharon Schafer. After they graduated, Sharon went to California for college, and Dad stayed in Connecticut. While Sharon was in California, she got married and had two children, Dawn and Jeff. When the Schafers got divorced, Sharon and the kids moved back to Stoneybrook- to Burnt Hill Road. Unfortunately, Jeff wasn't happy here, and moved back to California to stay with his father. That was when Dawn and I reunited them- they dated for a while, and then Dad proposed to her!  
After Dad and Sharon married, the two of us (and my cat Tigger) moved into their farmhouse on Burnt Hill Road. So, I was living with my stepsister and best friend!  
My family grew bigger when Carlos Peters and Meredith Sousa entered, not so long ago. Carlos lost his parents and nine-year-old sister in a car accident, after already losing his eleven-year-old brother to scarlet fever, a few months earlier. That happened five years ago, and my father and stepmother adopted him.  
Then came Meredith, from London England. She was an exchange student until she found out that her mother and sister (who was ten), were killed in a tour bus accident. That was how she lost her dad a few years ago.  
At the mall, we went to see a movie- My Cousin Vinnie. It was a great movie! Once it was over, Dad and I decided to go to Johnny Rockets for an early dinner.  
"Hi, what can I get you?" the waitress smiled politely.  
"I'll have a hamburger with Sprite please," I answered, smiling.  
"And, I'll have a cheeseburger with Coke please," replied Dad.  
"Coming right up," said the waitress, scrawling it on the pad.  
"How funny was that movie?" I giggled suddenly. "That poor lawyer kept waking up from the noises in the hotel! And the other man, he kept stuttering so no one understood him! The poor man!"  
"I know," Dad laughed.  
My Cousin Vinnie was a special presentation, for one afternoon only, which was lucky because that was the day that Dad had off. We planned it especially.  
It was then that the waitress came out, balancing our drinks. "Here are your sodas," she said with a grin, setting the glasses on the table.  
"Thank you," I said.  
"Your burgers will be out shortly," the waitress informed us. "Would you like to have ketchup or mustard?"  
"We'll have both, thank you," Dad told her.  
She set the bottles of condiments on the table.  
"Order up!" we heard from the kitchen.  
Soon, our burgers were in front of us.  
"Here you go. Enjoy your meals," said the waitress.  
"Thanks," I said.  
"Thank you," replied Dad.  
After our meals, Dad and I ordered dessert. I got vanilla ice cream, and Dad got chocolate- our favorites. Once we were finished the treats, we went into the FYE store. That was where I spotted my favorite movie star! In delight, I almost sprinted over to Cam Geary.  
“Wow. I remembered when I thought Logan was Cam Geary,” I said.  
Dad laughs at that.  
"Oh, my Lord! You're Cam Geary!" I squealed in a soft voice.  
"That's me!" Cam beamed. "You must be Mary Anne Spier, am I right?"  
I was in shock. "How did you know?" I gasped.  
"You were the lucky winner- you entered the Sweepstakes competition," he reminded me. "I have an autographed CD for you".  
"You can sing now?" I asked in disbelief.  
"Yes." Cam had a huge smile on his face.  
"Wow!" I exclaimed happily.  
"Here is the CD," he told me, handing me the album.  
I gaped at it, wide eyed. "Thanks a lot!"  
"And the grand prize is recording with me in the studios." he added.  
"Really?" I gasped.  
"Yes," replied Cam.  
"Cool!" I exclaimed excitedly.  
"You'll be picked up by my limo at two-forty-five in the afternoon at your house," Cam continued.  
"Sweet, I'll be home from school by that time," I thought aloud.  
"It's from three to five Monday through Friday," replied Cam.  
"This is the best day of my entire life!" I smiled.  
Cam just laughed. "The limo will start picking you up on Monday."  
"Okay. See you then," I grinned.  
Wow! An adventure with my very favorite movie star! I looked around the store until I found my father.  
"Hi, honey," Dad smiled.  
"I'll be out on the bench, Dad," I told him.  
I went out to the bench, sitting down and opening the CD case. I smiled an ear to ear grin when I read what he had written. "Dear Mary Anne, congratulations on your win. I'm looking forward very much to working with you. My manager will call you with the details. This could be the start of a new career! Cam Geary."  
His manager? Cool! I couldn't wait to tell my friends. I was so excited!  
When Dad came out, I told him all about it. he was almost as shocked as I was.  
"I'm really happy for you, sweetheart," Dad smiled.  
"When I read, I get to sing with him for the rest of my life, I thought he was joking," I explained. "I can't wait to tell any of my friends tonight!"  
At the magazine store, I looked at the new magazine with you-know-who. When I saw the page with winners, I turned it there and I was on that page with my picture- that was sent when I entered the sweepstakes- next to him. Awesome!  
At the magazine store, I looked at the new magazine with you-know-who. When I saw the page with the winners, I almost screamed. There was my photograph on the photo- right next to Cam Geary!  
"Awesome!" I cried softly.  
I cashed out and read that page while waiting for Dad.  
"Wow," I said in awe.  
That was when my father came out, with his purchases. "All set to go?"  
"Yes," I replied. "I'm in the magazine."  
I jabbed at the page to prove my point.  
"That's amazing, honey,” said Dad with a grin.  
"I know! As long as I live, Dad, I'll never forget this day!" I exclaimed excitedly.  
Later, at the meeting, I told the girls the news.  
“Wow! You’re so lucky,” said Claudia.  
“I know,” I said. “I remembered when I thought Logan was Cam.”  
“I remember that, too,” said Stacey.  
Later, at home, I was in my bedroom reading my new magazine. I must have reread the page with my picture on it a hundred times! That was when the phone started to ring.  
My stepsister Dawn knocked on my door, holding out the extension. "It's for you, Mary Anne. It's Logan.”  
"Thanks Dawn." I reached for the phone. "Hi, Logan, what's up?"  
"Nothing much, Mary Anne," Logan replied. "What about you?"  
He kept quiet as I told him all about my day- the best day of my life!  
"That sounds amazing!" he cried, when I was finished.  
"I'm very, very, very excited!" I laughed.  
"I'll bet! I'm very happy for you, Mary Anne," Logan said honestly.  
"Thanks," I smiled.


	2. Welcome to Recordings Studios

A week later, I had no idea what to wear for tomorrow. And, I am super nervous about my first week at the recording studios. I never sang before to be honest with you. Dawn is great, she told me I’d make out just fine. I think so, too. I finally found something to wear. A white top with a blue skirt.  
The next day, my friends wished me luck for today.  
“I am so nervous about it,” I said.  
“You’ll be fine,” said Dawn.  
“I hope so,” I said.  
After school, I was at home on the porch waiting for the limo. That was when it came.  
“This is my new driver, Mr. Eric Hall,” said Cam.  
“Hi, it’s nice to meet you,” I said.  
“Same here with you, miss,” said Mr. Hall. “You can call me Eric.”  
“That’s a nice, looking limo,” I said.  
“I’m a driver for all special events, but I’ll be a full-time driver for you and Cam,” said Eric.  
“Wow,” I said as I got in.  
“What is that?” asked Kayla who saw from the window while the limo took off.  
“Oh, my goodness. Is that Cam Geary, but who he is with?” asked Kaylee.  
“Mary Anne,” said Kayla.  
“Lucky her!” exclaimed Kaylee.  
“I know,” agreed Kayla.  
They’re twins. Kayla suffered cancer for a bit until she got cancer free.  
In Stamford, I couldn’t believe how big the recording studios is.  
“Golly, this is big,” I said.  
“I came here for a tour last week,” said Cam.  
“Hello, you must be Cam Geary,” said a woman.  
“Yes,” said Cam.  
“I’m Jennifer Vera. I’ll be your manager,” said Jennifer.  
“Okay, I got a winner from the sweepstakes that I told you about,” said Cam.  
“Oh, yes,” said Jennifer.  
“This is Mary Anne Spier,” said Cam.  
“Hi, it’s very pleasure to meet you,” said Jennifer.  
“Hi,” I said shyly.  
“You don’t have to be shy,” said Jennifer.  
“I’m always like that growing up. I’m a bit nervous,” I said.  
“I bet you’ll be more comfortable when you’re with me,” said Cam.  
“That’s true,” I said.  
That made me feel a bit better.  
“I’ll be in charge of recording and any special events like movies, concerts, music videos, etc.,” said Jennifer.  
“Wow,” I said.  
“We’ll just go over a few things for today,” said Jennifer.  
We went to the meeting room. We were amazed.  
“I’ll be picking the background singers,” said Jennifer.  
I was hoping I can pick mine because I’d pick Kayla and Kaylee. They would love that. They’re going to be so disappointed.  
“That’s too bad because I would like to choose my best friends, Kayla and Kaylee Willis, as my background singers. They’re twins,” I said.  
“We’ll see. I’ll be making my decisions for background singers in a few days,” said Jennifer. “In the meantime, I made some songs for you both. Some of them will be solo or duets.”  
“I never did solo before,” I said. “I did remember Cam did music because Stacey gave me a CD one time.”  
“That’s right I did,” said Cam. “I think you’ll make out fine doing solo.”  
Jennifer gave us music lyrics. I was looking at some of them.  
“I know one of these songs,” I said.  
That song was The Promise and that was Dad’s favorite memory with Mom.  
“My dad used this song to propose my mother,” I said.  
“Really?” asked Cam.  
“Yes, this was his favorite memory. I never knew my mother. She died when I was a baby and when I heard this song, it makes me wish I’d remember her,” I said.  
“That’s cool,” said Jennifer.  
“I know,” I agreed. “I could surprise him with this one.”  
“That would be a good idea,” said Cam. “I think he’d like that.”


	3. The Background Singers

The next day, Jennifer had already chosen to be my background singer. I prayed it was the girls, but when I got there, it was someone else. Her name was Amanda Gomes. She and her older sister, Samantha, happens to be Bob’s cousins. 

“Auditions for background singers already went by, so I couldn’t get the girls,” explained Jennifer.

“Oh,” I said.

I felt a bit disappointed.

“You look so familiar to me. Isn’t your father a lawyer?” asked Samantha.

“Yes,” I replied.

“My mom uses him,” said Amanda. “I remember seeing you there when it was a career day.” “It happens sometimes,” I said.

“That’s cool,” said Amanda.

“Who’s my background singer?” asked Cam.

“It’s going to be Derek Mendez. He’s not here yet,” answered Jennifer. “He just called saying he’d be a little late.”

That was when he showed up.

“There was traffic on the way,” said Derek.

“That’s alright,” said Jennifer.

Then, it clicked on how I remembered Amanda. When I first saw her, I honestly didn’t like her. She was rude to me and very immature. I only liked Samantha. If she was my background singer, I'd be happy. In fact, we’re good friends. Luckily, my dad noticed that and made her leave. Her mom thought it was wrong of Amanda to be rude and got grounded before they left. Samantha was shocked on how her sister was. She told me her mom didn’t raise them to act like that. She also said her sister deserved to be punished.

“Jennifer, can I talk to you privately?” I asked.

“Sure,” said Jennifer.

We went to the meeting room as I explained to her about it.

“I didn’t want to bring it up in front of her, which is why I decided to tell you in private,” I said.

“I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen here. If I see that happening, I’ll replace her with someone else,” said Jennifer. “I’m glad you talked to me about it.”

“I was hoping I’d get the Willis girls, but I didn’t know there were auditions,” I said.

“That’s okay,” said Jennifer.

“I doubt my dad would have let her to be my background singer,” I said. “She did say she was sorry, but I still don’t want her here.”

“You got a good point,” said the manager.

“Did her sister auditioned, too?” I asked.

“She did,” replied Jennifer.

“I’m wondering if I can have Samantha instead. She’s another good friend of mine. They’re cousins of a friend of mine,” I said.

“Sure, I can do that. I can report your concerns to their mom,” said Jennifer. “I don’t blame you to change them now than later.”

“I’m sure my dad would agree with me,” I said.

“I think so, too. You did the right thing,” said Jennifer.

“I should’ve told you yesterday, but I didn’t know auditions were already done,” I said.  
“I understand,” said Jennifer.

After a long chat, Jennifer and I came out to speak to Amanda.

“There is a change on background singers starting tomorrow,” said Jennifer.

“What?” asked Amanda.

“I felt uncomfortable being with you,” I said.

“What do you mean?” asked Amanda.

“Don’t you remember how rude you were not long ago?” I asked. “And, I don’t think my father would let be my background singer. It was my decision to make that change and I decided to go with your sister.”

“I don’t blame Mary Anne when she told me about it,” said Jennifer.

I went on my cell phone to call Samantha and told her about my decision to pick her instead. She told me I made the smart move. She knew how I felt about her sister since she was rude. “Jennifer said you can start tomorrow,” I said.

“Why don’t I come and I'll tell my mom now?” asked Samantha.

“Let me check with Jennifer. She said it was okay for me to change,” I said.

I talked to Jennifer and said it was fine.

“She said it’s fine by her,” I said.

“Great,” said Samantha. “I just got out of my physical. I get appointments in Stamford, so it’s perfect.”

“Perfect,” I said.

10 minutes later, they came. Jennifer talked to Mrs. Gomes, who didn’t blame for not wanting Amanda to be my background singer.

“Mary Anne decided on Samantha,” said Jennifer.

“I agree,” said Mrs. Gomes.

“I still remembered it. Don't me wrong, I was glad she apologized, but I still didn’t want anyone who was rude,” I said.

“You got a good point,” said Mrs. Gomes.

Then, she left with Amanda, who was pouting.

“You did the right thing,” said Samantha.

“Jennifer said the same thing,” I said.

“What was going on?” asked Cam.

“We made a change on a background singer,” I said.

“My sister was rude to Mary Anne while she was with her father on career day. He works for a law office around here. She would never forget that. That’s why she wanted me instead of my sister. Mom grounded Amanda even though she made an apology,” explained Samantha.  
“I talked to Jennifer privately instead of anything in front of Amanda,” I added.

“Wow,” said Cam.

“I know. I'm happy with the change,” I said. “I was hoping for the Willis twins, but the auditions went by already.”  
I felt much better about it. Then, we had a meeting about what would happen with the background singers.

“That’s cool that I get to travel with you,” said Samantha.

“We will start on a CD tomorrow. Today was a meeting including the background singers,” said Jennifer.

“Okay,” I said.


	4. Celebration Dinner

After the meeting, it was time to head home. Cam tells me he’d have the limo driver to bring me to Claudia’s for the Baby-Sitters Club meeting.  
“It would be easier since we end at 5:00 pm,” said Cam.  
“That makes sense,” I said.  
I was there by 5:20 pm. The girls were there already.  
“Cam is so nice looking,” said Claudia, who saw the limo.  
“I know. We got background singers today,” I said.  
“Did you get what you wanted?” asked Kristy.  
“No, they were already picked and did you remember how Amanda rude was to me?” I asked.  
“They picked her?” asked Stacey.  
“Yes, but I was able to change it because I talked to Jennifer about it,” I said.  
“Good,” said Dawn.  
“I replaced her with Samantha,” I said.  
“Thank goodness,” said Jessi.  
“I know. Jennifer told me I did the right thing,” I said.  
“I agree,” said Dawn. “Richard would agree with you, too.”  
“He was the one who threw her out of his office,” I added.  
“I recall you telling me that,” said my sister.  
“I’m happy with the change. Amanda didn’t like the idea of being replaced, but she should’ve thought about it before,” I said.  
“Good point,” said Mallory.  
After the meeting, I went home. Dawn had to go baby-sit for the Newtons.  
At home, it was almost time to go out for dinner. It was Dad and Sharon’s idea to take me out to celebrate.  
“How was your first day at the studios?” asked Dad.  
“Good, it was just a meeting. I almost had Amanda as a background singer,” I said.  
“The one who was rude to you?” asked Dad.  
“Yes, but I told Jennifer about it and I was able to change, so I picked her sister instead,” I said.  
“Good for you,” said Dad.  
“I know,” I said. “I was glad. I was hoping for the Willis girls, but the auditions for background singers went by, but at least I got Samantha, so I'm happy with that.”  
“I’m glad you made the right choice,” said Dad.  
“Me, too,” I said.  
Then, we went out after Sharon came home from work. It was a great meal.


End file.
